


Joshua's birth

by sevenvoyager



Series: Alpha and Omega [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Original Character(s), birth scene, graphic birthing scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenvoyager/pseuds/sevenvoyager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gives birth to their third son and some things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joshua's birth

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Alpha & Omega story I'm writing with yourroyaldudeness on tumblr. Check it out if you're interested. Also comments and kuddo's are always appreciated.

A soft groan escaped his lips as he paced up and down the hallway, the rippling pain going through his stomach was one of the worst of the night and he really needed to keep moving to make it bearable. With every torturous contraction he was getting closer to having his little baby boy, his third child so far. The almost twenty three year old slowly waddled back into the bedroom where the birthing equipment had been set up. The birth of the twins two years prior had to happen in a birthing center, but this one, this one he was having at home in his own bedroom. Special disposable soft mats had been laid down on the floor so he squat down, because he refused to birth on the bed. The floor had worked just fine last time and he wasn’t about to jinx his own labor by switching positions now.

 

He used his breathing to alleviate the pain of the contractions and had outright refused pain medication, like the last time he wanted to do it completely naturally and so far, despite the pain and discomfort it was going smoothly. He moaned softly when a particular strong contraction ripped through him and he felt a great pressure on his pelvis. He waddled into the bathroom quickly, kicking off his slippers and toeing off his pants just in time before water gushed down his legs, this time he felt the rippling of the amniotic sac breaking and he’d reacted accordingly by seeking out the tile floor as opposed to the carpet. He was sure the maid would be grateful to him later. Cas walked in after him, camera in hand as he looked at him in worry.

 

He waved his mates worries away, smiling at the Alpha briefly before a pained look came upon his face and he had the natural urge to crouch down and start pushing. “Get me to the mats.” He managed to grind out as he clutched his abdomen and leaned on his mate for support. Another contraction hit just as his knees hit the soft mat and he instinctively bared down and pushed. Jason held him upright by kneeling behind him and supporting him under his armpits so Dean had his hands free to catch the baby. The green eyed Omega let out a short pained scream as he gave another push as the contraction intensified. He felt the baby slide down little by little with every push until finally the head started to emerge from his channel. He reached down and felt the crowning head slowly slip out with his next push and he supported it with one hand, slowly letting the baby turn himself and ease the infants shoulders out of his pelvis.

 

James handed him a small suction device to clear the babies airways with his free hand, which he handed back after using it and another contraction hit. He bared down again, pushing with all his might as he slowly felt the shoulders ease out followed by the rest of the little body. He caught the baby, just as James had taught him when Cil and Fae were born and waited for the immediate cry to follow.

 

He waited…

 

And waited…

 

But that cry never came.

 

What felt like minutes to Dean and Castiel was actually only about 8 seconds before James stepped in. Dean watched in horror as James turned the baby onto his side and smacked him hard on the rear. The force and shock of the hit kick started a reaction in the infant, last remnants of fluids were expelled from the lungs and the baby took a deep breath followed by sharp cries. The baby had been oxygen deprived for less than a minute, which was more terrifying for the parents then it was harmful for the infant. Dean cried in relief as he held the baby in his bloody hands and he sagged in relief in Jason’s hold. He quickly held the squirming, crying infant to his bare chest and accepted the soft towel that James laid over the baby boy to keep him warm. Dean and the baby were covered in blood, gore and slime and looked worse for the wear. But at this point in time neither Dean or Castiel seemed to care about that.

 

Their baby was here and he was breathing. He was breathing and cooing and letting them know he was there and it was the best moment of Dean’s life. Well, aside from the birth of the twins, that had been an amazing moment as well. Dean smiled down at his tiny little Beta son, at 43 weeks little Joshua had been in no hurry to come out. And even now the little boy weighed in at a steady 6 pounds. Which was a little above the minimum for his gestational age. A small baby, Joshua was but to Dean he was absolutely gorgeous. Joshua cooed softly and Dean gently kissed the baby’s hand in response, smiling when the little, still blue eyes looked up at him. Joshua couldn’t see him yet and could only detect a big blur but he could smell Dean and was bonding with his mother already.

 

James clamped Joshua’s cord and offered Castiel the chance to cut it which the Alpha took with teary eyes. Dean almost never saw the Alpha cry, except at the births of their children, Cas always cried at those and the Omega smiled proudly at his mate. “I did it Cas, he’s here.” He whispered softly, smiling when Cas took him in his arms and returned the kiss.

 

James gathered all the materials to give Joshua and Dean a sponge bath and Jason gently took Joshua from him to take his measurements and check if he was healthy. He came back with a large smile, declaring the baby healthy, responsive and quite cheeky. The recently cleaned Dean took Joshua back with a large smile and grunted softly when Cas picked him up and laid him down on the bed. Their newborn son let out a soft grunt and made little smacking sounds with his lips and Dean gently shifted the baby in his arms to offer him a nipple. Joshua however, didn’t seem to really get the whole nursing aspect and it took Dean quite a few attempts and some clever persuasion tactics to get Josh to latch on and nurse. Once the baby latched on though, he suckled strong and made little satisfied sounds as the first little squirts of milk flowed his mouth.

 

Dean watched proudly as his baby took his first feeding and looked up at Cas with a loving gaze, Joshua had a bit of a rough start, but Dean was sure his little baby boy was gonna make it through just fine. He was too much like Dean not to.


End file.
